


Let's Play Pretend

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Pietro Maximoff/Remy LeBeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Could you do like a fake boy friend type of dealo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's something about Remy that turns Pietro's mind to mush.  It was true while they were dating and, judging by the colossally stupid declaration that had just come out of his mouth, it was still true now.</p>
<p>“I'm seeing someone,” he'd said.  Which, OK, bad enough considering how desperately single he currently was but he just had to go and follow that up with:  “It's serious.  Very serious.  He makes me really happy, I think he's the one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Pretend

There's something about Remy that turns Pietro's mind to mush. It was true while they were dating and, judging by the colossally stupid declaration that had just come out of his mouth, it was still true now.

 

“I'm seeing someone,” he'd said. Which, OK, bad enough considering how desperately single he currently was but he just _had_ to go and follow that up with: “It's serious. Very serious. He makes me really happy, I think he's the one.”

 

“Ah, chere. That's fantastic. Is it one of your Avengers? Maybe the one with the arms, the bow and arrow one? He looks just your type.”

 

Pietro blames Remy's mind-mushing abilities for the fact that he agreed that it was, in fact, Clint that he was loved up with (and honestly it was just infuriating that Remy still knew him well enough to guess that Clint Barton was still very much his type).

 

“Wonderful! I must meet him while I'm here!”

 

_Fuck._

 

*

 

Leaving Wanda to talk Clint into posing as his very serious and very loved up boyfriend was probably a mistake. It wasn't just that he was mortified and afraid of rejection, everyone knew that Clint had a soft spot a mile wide for Wanda and Pietro, for one, was not above exploiting that.

 

Still, as Clint plasters himself to his side, bow-calloused fingers caressing the nape of his neck in a comfortable, familiar looking way, Pietro is half convinced that Wanda had Scarlet Witch-ed him into believing that they _were_ actually a couple.

 

Remy says something funny and suddenly everyone is laughing, forcing Pietro out of his PDA-induced daze. Clint's eyes are on him, soft and fond and _how the hell is he doing this_? Pietro is going to have serious words with his sister if she actually violated Clint's mind and - - soft lips on his cause his train of thought to crash spectacularly and his heart to start beating a mile a minute. The familiar twinkle of mischief in Clint's eyes as he pulls back fills him with relief. _This_ Clint, he knows. This smirking, playful Clint is one he knows how to deal with. It's also the Clint that he's head over heels in lust with so whichever way he chooses to look at it, Pietro is so screwed.

 

“So..how did you two lovebirds get together?” Remy's burning red eyes, the eyes that Pietro used to get lost in, the eyes that he now thinks pale in comparison to Clint's blue-green-grey-impossible-to-choose-just-one-colour eyes, sparkle in amusement.

 

Clint laughs and moves his hand to squeeze Pietro's thigh as he leans forward. “Oh, well that is one hell of a story. First, he knocked me on my ass and I ended up shot, then I knocked him on _his_ ass and _he_ ended up shot. It was messy and bloody and kind of perfect really.”

 

Pietro can't help the soft smile that breaks across his face at Clint's words, only Remy's roaring laughter pulling him out of the fantasy and into the reality where Clint was pretending and Pietro knew that he was going to miss this closeness like a limb.

 

It's just, _Clint_ is just, so damn perfect.

 

Soft gazes, warm hands brushing over his skin, fingers casually untwisting the collar of his shirt, fork picking the remains of Pietro's lunch from his plate, Clint is effortlessly affectionate and caring and Pietro is lost.

 

If he thought that he was attracted to Clint before this, then it's nothing compared to how he feels now. For the first time since...well, since Remy, he is starting to think of another four letter word beginning with 'l'. The one that isn't lust; the one that has the potential to change his world.

 

Pietro half wishes that Wanda _would_ use her mind whammy powers. On _him_. To make him forget that today happened, he honestly doesn't know how he can go back to the real world, a world where Clint isn't pressed up against him as close as he can get, a world where he isn't allowed to wipe the crumbs from the corner of a laughing Clint's mouth as Clint chases his thumb and presses a gentle kiss on it.

 

That world closes in on him as Remy waves goodbye, kissing him on the cheeks and copping a feel on the way out the door as only Remy can get away with.

 

The charade is over.

 

Leaning heavily against the closed door, Pietro doesn't even have a chance to feel sorry for himself before Clint's lips are on his, body pressed close. It's not a passionate kiss, it's not a lust-fuelled kiss, it's the kind of kiss that speaks of familiarity and home, the kind of kiss that promises a thousand more just like it.

 

“Remy's gone. You can stop pretending.”

 

Clint chuckles, his body still close enough that Pietro can feel him shake against him. “Good to know that it's not just your ex that your brain turns to mush around. And, just for the record, I suck at pretending, just ask Lila. Worst princess tea-party guest ever.”

 

Pietro feels incredibly justified in kissing the smug look off Clint's face.

 

“Got any other favours you want me to do for you?” Clint asks, teasingly.

 

Pietro can think of a few things.

 


End file.
